<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday Afternoons by kerfuffle171</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950990">Sunday Afternoons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerfuffle171/pseuds/kerfuffle171'>kerfuffle171</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing Kaneki Ken, Bottom Kaneki Ken, Fingering, Fluff, Haircuts, Human Kaneki Ken, Human Nagachika Hideyoshi, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, I don't know what else to tag, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Smut, Top Nagachika Hideyoshi, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerfuffle171/pseuds/kerfuffle171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet Sunday afternoon. With a little spice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken/Nagachika Hideyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday Afternoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Re-upload of my original fic! I wrote it some years ago, uploaded it, deleted it, regretted it a few days ago, and here I am. While I'm no longer engaged with the TG fandom, I hope those of you that are like this.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I wrote this five years ago. Please forgive any minor grammar issues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday afternoons were the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Or that’s what Kaneki thought. Sundays were his day to just relax, read whatever novel he had picked up at his trip to the bookstore and spend all afternoon curled up on the couch with a cup of coffee and snuggled up in his favorite sweater, a soft purple that fell loosely around his frame and which was, in his opinion, warmer than the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Today, it was dreary. A cold October wind made leaves skitter across the walkway as a steady rain soaked the ground. It was supposed to rain on and off all day, the sky simultaneously bright and dark, throwing Kaneki for a loop when he went to go close a window Hide had left open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Brushing black strands of hair out of his eyes, Kaneki padded back to the couch, falling with a whoosh of air onto the cushions. It was early yet, just after noon, but the rhythm of the rain lulled him into a light doze. His poor book fell to the floor without any concern for its well-being, even though the spine was now bent and one of the pages would never lie flat again. Kaneki would grumble about it later; he hated any mistreatment of books, holding his gingerly and being overly careful never to spill anything on them lest the ink run and ruin the words. He cherished them too much, Hide always told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Kaneki’s light sleep was swept away when he heard the front door open and close, accompanied by Hide’s light step and the rustle of bags. Kaneki started to sit up, wiping his bleary eyes and letting out a yawn. He glanced at the clock. It was 1:30 now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Hide?” he called out, not quite feeling up to standing yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Yeah?” Hide responded, walking into the living room and peering over the edge of the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Suddenly a bit shy at his inner happiness at seeing Hide, Kaneki glanced away, choosing to look out the window. “Nothing. I’m just glad you’re home,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“What? What did you say?” Hide asked with his sunshine grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“I said I’m happy that you’re home.” Now he was kind of embarrassed. He still wasn’t used to verbally expressing his feelings, though it was getting easier. If you had asked him two months ago to say that, Kaneki would have just about died of shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Well, I’m happy that you’re happy.” He paused. “Were you sleeping?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Yes, I dozed off while I was reading. Why? Did I drool?” Kaneki self-consciously checked the pillow he had used and swiped at his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“No, but you’re hair. I just…I’m pretty sure it’s breaking the laws of physics right now,” he said with a laugh, reaching out to comb it down. Kaneki blushed a bit, obediently turning his head so Hide could get the back. “Holy hell, how did it even do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“I don’t know. I was sleeping for maybe an hour and I don’t think I moved around that much.” Honestly, his hair was annoying. Hide’s was just a blonde mop but it was a well-kept mop, a mop that didn’t defy gravity every time it was laid down on a pillow. Kaneki, on the other hand, looked like a scarecrow every morning he got up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Well, speaking of hair, do you wanna give mine a trim?” Hide asked, tugging a hand through his own hair and looking sheepish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Kaneki looked critically at it. It was on the long side, starting to curl around his ears and flatten out because of the weight. “Why don’t you go to an actual hair salon? I’m no professional. Remember that one time we tried to dye your hair black back in middle school?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hide crossed his arms defensively. “I wanted to be a gangster, so what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Kaneki looked exasperated. “Hide, delinquents are supposed to have blonde hair, not black. Besides, it didn’t turn out black, that’s for sure.” He grimaced just thinking about the mess Hide’s hair had been for almost a whole year. Green was not his color, that’s for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“It’s because you didn’t follow the directions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“No, it’s because you tore the box up and presumed I knew what I was doing,” Kaneki shot back. “’It’s fine, it’s fine, Kaneki. I trust you,’” he mimicked, attempting a sunshine smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Don’t smile like that; it’s scary.” A pillow promptly flattened itself out on Hide’s face. “Wow, rude.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hide was quiet for a second. “Well, now I know what you’re doing, and you know what you’re doing so....besides, I like how you do my hair. Those salons charge me money and cut it so I look like a chicken, all fluffed up on top of my head. I really don’t like that,” he shuddered, remembering how Kaneki had nearly pissed himself laughing at Hide until he fixed it for him so he wouldn’t have to suffer the humiliation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Kaneki sighed. “Yes, Hide, I’ll cut your hair. Let me go grab my scissors.” He got up and moved into the bedroom, grabbing a small pouch off the night stand. But as he turned to go back to the living room, Hide was suddenly there, making him yelp with surprise as he sagged against him and fell back onto the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hide let out a little huff of laughter. “That was an interesting noise you made.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Yeah, because you made me fall down, you idiot.” Kaneki tried to push Hide off but stopped soon enough as Hide pressed a light kiss against his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	It was suddenly too hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“I thought you wanted your hair cut?” Kaneki questioned carefully, wondering where the sudden change came from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“I do. But that takes like twenty minutes, and you’re really adorable when you get all flustered so…” he drifted off, leaving butterfly kisses wherever he could, any thoughts of cutting hair flying out of Kaneki’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hide continued to kiss him, nipping at his collar bone and ear, hot breaths making him shiver with anticipation. He whined a bit, tugging Hide’s face over to kiss him. Their lips met and both of them melted into it, Hide letting out a groan that made Kaneki’s gut tighten with heat. He wrapped his arms around Hide’s neck, holding him there while the passionate make out session continued for an achingly long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	When Hide finally pulled back, his lips felt bruised, and he could still taste Kaneki on his tongue, cool and sweet. Kaneki was flushed, eyes glazed over with lust, his hot little mouth open and panting. Hide could feel Kaneki pressed against him, and, grinning down at him, he rolled his hips experimentally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Kaneki’s breath caught at the sweet friction and a moan slipped out of him without his consent. Hide’s grin got bigger as he rolled again, undulating his hips in a steady rhythm that had Kaneki thrusting up, desperate for more, more, more. But Hide kept it slow and easy, not enough to cum but enough to get them right there on the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Hide, please, that’s enough. I want…” Kaneki choked a bit on the words, blushing. He couldn’t look at Hide while he said it. “I want you, now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hide kissed him deeply, then, ravishing his mouth as he shucked off his clothes. Kaneki managed to get his off, too, exposing the pale expanse of his chest and the scar down by his side. Hide could care less about that. He cared about the nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	He pinched them lightly, making Kaneki shudder. He was so sensitive and Hide loved it every time, watching him react to his touch. He loved making him blush, making him moan and cry out Hide’s name as he came; it was something Hide took in with his keen observation skills and used against Kaneki every time, making his lover writhe with pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Like he was doing now, pulling at the sheets and trying not to let it all out. His cock was red and weepy with precum dribbling out the head, and Hide’s always thorough ministrations were not good for his self-control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Finally, he could take no more and pushed Hide off of his chest only to scramble into his lap. He tried very hard to ignore Hide’s dick pressing against his ass and to ignore how much he wanted to be pounded by it, but the straddling position wasn’t helping much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Can I prep you now?” Hide asked. Kaneki nodded and pressed his face into the crook of Hide’s neck, not wanting to speak. Honestly, he didn’t think he could without begging Hide to just mess him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Then, lube slicked fingers were stretching him, and he was in heaven. He pushed back against them, wanting them to reach deeper, to hit his prostate and make him cum, but Hide liked going at his own pace and Kaneki knew that even if he asked, Hide wouldn’t change it. Instead he would tease him all the more, driving him nearly insane with want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	So, he kissed Hide’s neck instead, biting down on his sensitive areas and smoothing his hands across the plane of his back as more fingers joined in. He moved his face up and kissed Hide all over, panting and whining all the while. His eyes were closed while he did this. Kaneki knew that if he opened his eyes, he would find Hide staring at him with an intensity that always surprised him, those chocolate brown eyes darkened to near black with lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Are you ready?” Hide finally asked. Kaneki nodded, situating himself in the most comfortable position he could manage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	He felt Hide press up, easily sliding his cock slowly into Kaneki’s wet ass. Hide grunted as Kaneki clenched around him, a muscle leaping in his jaw. He waited a moment after he was up to the hilt for Kaneki to adjust, holding him carefully against himself so he wouldn’t fall back and hit his head or do something else embarrassing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	When Kaneki gave a nod, Hide started to move. All the while he watched Kaneki’s face, the way his soft pink lips fell open to let out a moan and the way his brow furrowed in a slight frown. All in pleasure, Hide knew, but he couldn’t help reaching up to smooth the dent between his brows and lay a chaste kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Surprised, Kaneki’s eyes flew open. The normally flat gray color was now alive, liquid mercury bottled up in a face that was…extraordinary. It was what Hide woke up to every morning, and what he fell asleep to. It was his one selfish act, coveting this face, this person that had been through so much and yet who loved Hide as much as he did Kaneki. A lot of people have told Hide how much his enthusiasm and his bubbly personality helps them, a sort of sunshine breaking through the cloud cover of life, and yet, Hide’s eyes always sought out his own ray of sunshine, his own hope, his best friend and lover, the person he would die for without a second thought. And truly, Kaneki was his light. He had always been there with quiet words of encouragement and teasing chastisements, always there to just remind him that he does exist and that the people you love most will always find a way back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Stricken with emotion, Hide couldn’t stop his blush from spreading. He hid his face in the crook of Kaneki’s neck, continuing to move his hips despite the momentary lapse. And still, the feeling was overwhelming him, how much he loved Kaneki, loved his pensive face and the way he blushed, red dusting his nose and cheeks. He loved his soft laughs and his obsession with books, the quiet presence he had in a room; he loved each memory he had of Kaneki and cherished every moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Hide? Are you okay?” Kaneki asked. He wasn’t being his usual teasing self, pestering Kaneki with kisses and bites and lingering touches that drove him mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Fine, I’m fine,” he replied, the words muffled due to the fact that he was talking into Kaneki’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Are you sure? Should we stop?” Kaneki really didn’t want to stop, but he would for Hide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“No, it’s fine. I was just…thinking.” He finished that sentence with uncertainty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“You were thinking. While we were having sex. All right, then. What were you thinking about?” Kaneki was genuinely confused. Was something bothering him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hide slowly pulled back, keeping his chin tilted down. Kaneki could see him blushing, making the freckles stand out even more. Even his ears were red. Slowly, he looked up from under his lashes, making Kaneki’s breath catch in his throat. Hide’s eyes were so full of love that for a moment, tears threatened to overwhelm him. How? How could someone look at him with so much adoration? He didn’t even deserve Hide, so why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“I love you,” Hide said, voice rough with emotion. “I love you so much I feel like I could die of happiness.” But, he didn’t need to say them for Kaneki to know; it was irrefutable, a fact, a law of nature, something that could never, ever be disproved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	The sudden admission left Kaneki scrambling but he replied with as much passion and conviction he could muster. “I love you, too, Hide; more than you could ever know.” A shy smile twisted his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hide’s answering smile was almost too dazzling. It had an almost magnetic pull on Kaneki, a gravity of its own that kept him in orbit around his very own star. Overwhelmed, Kaneki pulled Hide into a kiss that nearly drove them mad, but then, it wouldn’t have been so bad; after all, at least they would have been together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Hide,” Kaneki gasped out, rocking his hips. Hide’s hips met his, and a hot rhythm was established, one that had them both struggling for breath as the pleasure crashed over their heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Close!” Hide grunted, slamming into Kaneki. He reached with one hand down to Kaneki’s near-bursting cock, gripping it tight. “Cum for me, Kaneki.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	He started jerking his hand, and it wasn’t long before Kaneki was in near tears from the stimulation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	And then he was over, the heat that had been building up in his gut snapping like a rubber band and dumping him into a orgasm that made his eyes go black and his lungs stop working. It left him dizzy with pleasure as Hide rode out his own orgasm, the muscles feathering and clenching around Hide’s over-stimulated cock until he groaned and thrust a few more times, holding Kaneki close as his body was wracked with wave upon wave of the sweetest, hottest bliss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hide fell backwards, pulling Kaneki with him. Both of them could barely keep their eyes open, but they stayed conscious long enough to snuggle up together under the covers before post-sex sleep took over, and they were out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“There. You’re all done now,” Kaneki says with a bit of a flourish, happily setting his scissors down on the table later that day. He wholeheartedly believed now that Sundays were the best days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Thank you, Kaneki,” Hide says, leaning his newly trimmed head back against Kaneki’s stomach and gazing up at him with the sweetest expression. “You’re the best boyfriend in the world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“It’s only because I love you,” Kaneki replied, threading his hands through the blonde locks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hide laughed, carefree and happier than ever. “Only, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Yes, only because I love you more than the stars love the moon. That’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“And that’s all we’ll ever need.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>